¿Por qué te vas?
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que Harry y Ginny sienten después de su separación?, ¿Estarán compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de dolor? La separación, era por el bien de ambos... por el momento.SongFic, OneShot, PostHBP... no contiene Spoilers


**¿Por qué te vas?**

**One-Shot, Song-fic**

**_Hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol_**

_**y el corazón**_

_**se pone triste contemplando la ciudad**_

_**¿Por qué te vas?** _

Los primeros rayos solares se filtraban a través de la ventana abierta de su habitación, en cuyo interior, sobre una cama, yacía una joven de casi 16 años, portadora de una cabellera larga y roja como el fuego y poseedora de finas facciones, que en ese momento se encontraba profundamente dormida, _tanto, que a causa de esto, una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su rostro, consecuencia de aquel sueño_… Sin embargo, un rayo luminoso no tardó en darle de lleno en el rostro, interrumpiéndola así, de su letargo…

Ginny se reincorporó poco a poco, y, así, sentada, dirigió instintivamente su mirada hacia la ventana, hacia su jardín, hacia aquella maravillosa vista que se alzaba ante ella… Sentía como la matutina y fresca brisa le acariciaba sutilmente el rostro y jugueteaba con su cabello, y ella, en un vano intento por detener esto último, levantó su mano, y fue justo ahí, cuando rozó los dedos con su rostro, que se dio cuenta de aquella pequeña y cristalina lágrima que aún se encontraba posada en su mejilla, como si hubiese estado esperando a ser descubierta

Ginny, experimentando nuevamente aquel dolor en el corazón, _en el alma_, cerró los ojos, tratando inútilmente de desechar todo aquel torrente de imágenes, de sueños, de recuerdos, compartidos con _él_… ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso¿Por qué se empeñaban en hacerla sufrir?

**_Como cada noche desperté_**

_**pensando en ti**_

_**Y en mi reloj todas las horas vi pasar**_

**_¿Por qué te vas?_**

Yaciendo acostado sobre la cama, tenía sus ojos verde esmeralda clavados fijamente en algún punto en el vacío, con los pensamientos que eran exactamente los mismos que los de varias noches atrás, pensamientos que le arrebataban el sueño todas las noches, y que solo contenían el nombre, la imagen de una sola persona: _Ginevra Weasley _

¿Cuántas noches llevaba ya sin dormir?... No lo sabía con exactitud, y al decir verdad, no le importaba… Si, esa era la verdad… ese agotamiento físico que comenzaba a experimentar le tenía sin cuidado mientras este se debiera a aquella chica pelirroja que no podía sacar de su mente, _ni de su corazón _

Su mirada se desvió inconscientemente hacia el reloj: 8:30… Harry dio un profundo suspiro… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella¿Estaría pensando en él¿Estaría experimentando el mismo sentimiento de frustración, tristeza y dolor al igual que él, al saberse lejos?

_Era injusto, pero necesario para protegerla… _

**_Todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo_**

_**me olvidarás**_

_**me olvidarás**_

_**Como cada noche, lloraré igual que un niño**_

_**¿Por qué te vas?**_

**_¿Por qué te vas?_**

¡Maldita la hora en la que Voldemort había aparecido¡Maldita la hora en la que a él, Harry Potter, le habían convertido en el _"elegido" _!

Harry, presa del torbellino de desesperación y rabia que inundaban cada una de las células de su cuerpo, agarró una de sus almohadas y la arrojó con violencia al otro extremo de la habitación, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado y decepcionado de si mismo al haberle hecho todas aquellas promesas a Ginny, aún sabiendo que podría no cumplirlas, aún estando muy conciente del peligro que les acechaba… Había sido un tonto… ahora, estaba casi seguro de que todas esas promesas no se iban a cumplir, se tirarían a la basura… aquellas frases como "_Me gustaría estar contigo siempre…"_ no habían sido más que palabras cuyo rumbo, el viento había decidido, pero que a pesar de esto, habían dejado una profunda huella en _ella_ …

OoO

Ginny, sin poder evitar que más lágrimas rebeldes brotaran de sus ojos castaños, escondió el rostro entre sus manos, comenzando a desahogarse nuevamente, _tal y como lo hacía cada noche _

Y es que, a pesar de que aparentaba comprenderlo todo, de ser fuerte, ya no podía… En todo momento, incluso en sus sueños, seguía recordando aquella dolorosa tarde, aquel momento en el que Harry terminó con ella¿Y todo por qué¡Por protegerla de Voldemort¡Por evitar que ese ser le hiciera algún daño al saberla dueña de los pensamientos y _corazón _de Harry Potter!

**_Bajo la penumbra de un farol_**

_**se dormirán**_

_**Todas las cosas que quedaron por decir**_

**_se dormirán_**

Ginny, sintiendo esa rabia y dolor que se apoderaba al recordar esos instantes, cerró con violencia las cortinas de la ventana, e, instantáneamente, se acostó boca abajo, aún escondiendo su rostro…

Todos y cada uno de aquellos momentos con Harry habían sido mágicos e inolvidables, y aunque ambos solían dirigirse lindas palabras, siempre había quedado una que nunca había sido dicha por ninguno, pero que ambos sabían desde lo más profundo de su ser, que eso era exactamente lo que sentían…

_Te amo _

Era la palabra que Ginny ahora se arrepentía de no haber dicho, ya que, a pesar de que lo había expresado, ella sabía que él había necesitado escucharlo de sus propios labios, y, muy a su pesar, sabía que ya era tarde para eso…

**_Junto a las manillas de un reloj_**

_**esperarán**_

_**Todas las horas que quedaron por vivir**_

**_esperarán_**

Harry se sentó abruptamente sobre la cama, agarrando con fuerza su cabellera color azabache… ¡Qué tonto había sido al no haberse fijado antes en Ginny, siendo que ella siempre había estado ahí!... Era tal como él le había dicho unos días atrás, que él solo deseaba haberse dado cuenta antes, para poder compartir meses, incluso años, juntos… ¡Cuántas cosas habrían podido vivir en todo ese tiempo¡Cuántos momentos más habrían compartido!... No había palabras para describir el sentimiento que él sentía a causa de eso… Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ciego, si tan solo no hubiera dejado de perder el tiempo con chicas que ni siquiera valían la pena, si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a las primeras señales de interés por parte de ella, si tan solo…

_Si tan solo _

**_Todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo_**

_**me olvidarás**_

_**me olvidarás**_

_**Como cada noche lloraré igual que un niño**_

_**¿Por qué te vas?**_

**_¿Por qué te vas?_**

¿Por qué tenía que ser así la vida, _el destino _¿Por qué tenía que separarlos aún cuando se sabía que su amor era puro y _i verdadero /i _¿Por qué tenían que seguir caminos diferentes¿Por qué tenían que separarse?...

_¿Por qué?_

**_¿Por qué te vas?_**

**_¿Por qué te vas?_**

_Fin _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A: Antes que nada, muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer este pequeño fic que salió de una noche, según yo, de inspiración e insomnio, jeje… Espero les haya gustado… La canción, como ya dije, se llama "¿Por qué te vas?" y es un dueto entre José Luis Perales y Amaya Montero (La Oreja de Van Gogh)… en cuanto la escuché, me dije "Es perfecta para esta pareja", y pues, aquí me tienen, jaja… Los personajes, son de J.K. Rowling y todo eso, jeje… Muy pronto vendré con un song-fic R/Hr (para los amantes de esta pareja como yo, jeje) En fin, los dejo…_**

_**Una vez más, muchas gracias por haber leído… Y les agradecería mucho más, si me dejaran sus Reviews, aunque sea para decirme que soy un asco en esto y que mejor ya no vuelva a escribir song-fics nunca más, Jajaja, XD… no, ya… En verdad les agradecería mucho sus Reviews, son de suma importancia para mi…**_

_**Un beso a todos!**_

_**Mary**_

**_Futura de Radcliffe, XD_**


End file.
